world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121413 Jossik Ryspor
garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 18:34 -- 06:34 GG: (( give it to me ic )) 06:34 GT: ~((how tho00~ 06:35 GT: ~*))~ 06:35 GT: ((oh duh we're on the same land derp)) 06:35 -- garrisonedGuardian GG walks up to ryspor -- 06:35 GG: hey ryspor 06:35 GT: ~Hello.~ 06:35 GT: ~I talked to Beav, bvt I'm not ʃvre if ʃhe believed me..~ 06:35 GG: oh - just tαlked to her 06:36 GT: ~What did ʃhe ʃay?~ 06:36 GG: αppαrently d-nα pαssed out on her couch 06:36 GT: ~Thank goodneʃʃ.~ 06:36 GG: yeαh 06:36 GT: ~Did ʃhe take the pen from him?~ 06:36 GG: no αppαrently not 06:36 GG: she's st-ll α mαg-cαl g-rl 06:37 GG: hey, hαve you thought αbout the αl-gnment chαrt th-ng? 06:37 GT: ~Oh, ʃorry, it completely ʃlipped my mind.~ 06:37 GT: ~Hang on...~ 06:37 -- gregariousTroubadour GT takes out the alignment sheet -- 06:37 GT: ~Here yov are!~ 06:37 GG: oh, αwesome 06:37 GG: hey, -s there αnyth-ng you need for αlchemy? 06:37 GT: ~Hm...~ 06:38 GG: -'d be hαppy to help you out 06:38 GT: ~What ʃort of thingʃ do yov have?~ 06:38 GG: well, let me see... 06:38 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pulls out his lootchest and begins rummaging through it -- 06:38 GT: ~I don't really have mvch beʃideʃ bookʃ and coffee mvgʃ, haha.~ 06:39 GG: well, -'ve got v-deogαmes, v-deogαme posters, some collect-ble f-gur-nes, αll k-nds of stuff 06:39 GT: ~Anything good for offenʃive pvrpoʃeʃ?~ 06:39 GG: hmm 06:40 GG: well 06:40 GG: there -s th-s... 06:40 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pulls out a meathook. it appears to be covered in dried jade blood. -- 06:40 GG: th-s -s the meαthook thαt took my eye 06:40 GG: - mαde α sweet new sword w-th -t 06:41 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks a little sick -- 06:41 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gingerly takes the meathook -- 06:42 GG: hehe, yeαh, thαts α l-ttle we-rd, -snt -t 06:42 -- gregariousTroubadour GT captchalogues it quickly -- 06:42 GG: well, - meαn, pretty much αnyth-ng comb-ned w-th α weαpon cαn be pretty bαdαss 06:43 GG: exαmple: - comb-ned my sword w-th α squαll αct-on f-gure αnd got th-s 06:43 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pulls out the gunblade. -- 06:43 -- gregariousTroubadour GT oohs -- 06:44 GG: -t's r-d-culous αnd -mprαct-cαl, but - just love -t so much 06:44 GT: ~It'ʃ very nice-looking, in any caʃe.~ 06:44 GG: hehe yeαh 06:44 GT: ~I'll ʃee what I can do with the...meathook.~ 06:44 GG: hey -s -t creepy thαt - kept thαt 06:45 GT: ~Maybe jvʃt a little...~ 06:46 GG: - dont qu-te know why - keep -t αround, honestly 06:46 GT: ~Not that yov yovrʃelf are creepy, of covrʃe! Ahaha, haha!~ 06:46 GG: guh, -t's mαjorly creepy -snt -t? 06:47 GT: ~No, of covrʃe not!~ 06:47 -- gregariousTroubadour GT attempts to smile reassuringly -- 06:47 GG: ryspor. 06:47 GG: you αre α sh-t l-αr 06:47 GT: ~I have no idea what yov mean!~ 06:48 GG: see whαt - meαn? you're worse thαn ME, αnd - cαnt l-e for sh-t. 06:48 GT: ~ʃigh...~ 06:49 GT: ~It iʃ ʃomewhat weird that yov kept it...~ 06:49 GT: ~Bvt if yov got a nice weapon becavʃe of it, then that ovtweighʃ the conʃ, doeʃ it not?~ 06:49 GG: well, -ts k-nd of α trophy, you know? 06:50 GG: for surv-v-ng. 06:51 GG: - guess -ts αlso sort of α rem-nder 06:51 GT: ~Ah. ʃentimental in a ʃtrange ʃenʃe?~ 06:51 GG: yeαh 06:51 GT: ~I get that.~ 06:52 GG: well, thαnks for the alignment chαrt 06:52 GT: ~No problem!~ 06:52 GT: ~Thank yov for the, ah, intereʃting memento.~ 06:52 GG: -'m gonnα go see whαt - cαn mαke w-th -t 06:52 GG: hehe yeαh uh 06:53 GT: ~Perhapʃ I'll go alchemize a few thingʃ aʃ well.~ 06:53 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gives a smile and a nod -- 06:53 GG: lαter, ryspor 06:53 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gives a little salute -- 06:54 GT: ~Goodbye to yov aʃ well, Joʃʃik.~